


Solicited

by superallens



Series: ColdFlash One Shots [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Silly, dating pool, i tried to make this serious but its more of a crack fic now lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: The Legends find out about Len's secret boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt I received on tumblr! so thank you to that anon who suggested it

The crew on the Wave Rider was a tight knit family. A dysfunctional family, but still a close, metaphorical one. It was hard to keep a secret because everyone knew just about everything about each other.

That’s why everyone was floored when they found out that Leonard Snart of all people was seeing someone that nobody knew about.

It all started during month two of their trip on the Wave Rider. Rip, Ray, Stein, Jax, Mick, Sara, and Len were the only passengers on the ship at this point. 

Once a week, the crew got to check in with Gideon to see how friends and loved ones were doing. They all had a silent agreement that they would get to ask their questions privately, but on this one day, Sara had been standing too close to the closed door _“on accident”_. She couldn’t help that she liked to know everything that was going on. Besides, why did it matter? She was friends with Leonard and the only person he was going to ask specifically about was Lisa. And with how much Leonard talked about her, she was practically friends with the girl herself and had grown to care about her. So really, it wasn’t that big of a deal. Or so she thought.

“Gideon, how is my sister?”

“Lisa is well. Her timeline is secure and she is perfectly healthy.”

“Thank you. And my boy?”

“He is good as well, Mr. Snart.”

“Has he been hurt recently?”

“Besides the usual, no.”

“Thank you, Gideon.” 

Sara stood there shocked. Leonard Snart had a boyfriend? 

“Well I’ll be damned,” she whispered to herself as Leonard walked out of the room. 

“You say something?” Leonard asked, stopping in his tracks to stand in front of Sara.

“Nope,” Sara said, briskly brushing past Len to get into the room. Once the door shut securely and she was sure Leonard was long gone, she turned to face the projected Al. 

“Gideon, who’s Leonard’s boyfriend?”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Lance, I cannot disclose that information.”

“ _Damn_. Alright, how’s my sister?”

***

Once Sara left the room, she immediately went to Ray. 

“You’re close with Mick and Mick is close with Leonard and I’m close with Leonard, but Len didn’t tell me that he had a boyfriend, so maybe he told Mick and Mick told you. So, do you know who Len’s boyfriend is?”

“Wait, he’s gay?” Ray asked. “Oh, Russia makes so much more sense now.”

“He’s pansexual, but that doesn’t matter. So you don’t know who he is?”

“Nope.”

“Thanks anyways, Boy Scout.”

***

Word spread fast through the Wave Rider and eventually they had a pool set up with possible candidates as to who could be the mystery boyfriend. They had even gotten Stein involved, which was a mystery in itself. The Legends, minus Mick, Len, and Rip, all sat in the kitchen discussing the pool.

“Okay, but really think about it guys, Hartley Rathaway would make so much sense.”

“No! It’s definitely Mark Mardon.”

“Maybe it’s Cisco?”

“No, he has a thing with Lisa, remember.”

“Right, right. Sibling code.”

“Like you know anything about the sibling code, Sara.”

“Shut up.”

***

It was their last few hours on the ship and they still hadn't figured out who the mystery boyfriend was. Then again, they were a little distracted with Vandal Savage, the Time Masters, Len dying for a few hours and saving him from the Time Stream.

The ending of their trip was bittersweet. They all secretly would miss it, not only for the thrill, but for the sense of family that they all created together. 

And the secret pool, but nobody needed to know about that. 

As they were all lingering around in the main control room, there was suddenly a red flash that came speeding into the ship.

“Hey guys, uh, Clarissa sent me for Jax and Professor Stein since she had some event with her bingo friends, but I have messages!” Barry said, immediately going off on a rant. “Ray, Felicity says hi and to stop making stupid decisions without talking to her first. Sara, your family misses you and wants you over for dinner. Uhh, Jax and Professor, Clarissa will see you guys later so, yeah, and I don’t know Jax’s mom so no message from them. And Mick, um, Lisa says hi and I’m sorry.”

“Lisa’s sorry or are you sorry?” Mick asked from his seat. Barry sighed as he removed his cowl. Everyone else around them was talking about their families and what they wanted to do when they got back home, but all Barry could think about was the guilt resting deep in his stomach. Professor Stein walked out of the room to retrieve his and Jax’s bags. 

“We both are, but mostly me.”

“Why?”

“I could’ve gone back and saved him, but I can’t risk changing the timeline again, not after all the damage I’ve done. I’m just… I’m sorry.”

Mick furrowed his eyebrows and stood up from his seat.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Mick stated gruffly before he walked away in favor of leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. Barry heard footsteps come down the hallway, but he ignored them, figuring it was just Professor Stein. Barry turned towards Jax, who's back was facing the hall.

“Once Stein gets back with your bags, I’ll take you guys back to…” Barry’s voice faded away when he looked behind Jax. The person standing on the edge of the step wasn't Stein. 

“ _Len_ ,” Barry breathed. He felt himself freeze in place. His heart was beating a million miles a minute, yet it felt like it stopped. 

“Well, I didn’t expect to see you here, Scarlet,” Len said as he walked over to where Barry was standing in the center of the room. 

“How? What?” Barry asked, confused. Once Len was in reaching distance, Barry pulled him closer to him. He placed his hand on Len’s cheek, trying to get himself to process that this was all real. 

“They told me you were dead,” Barry whispered, holding Len’s face in his leather clad hands. Barry’s smile was practically ear to ear as a small laugh induced by shock erupted through him. Tears of happiness streamed down his cheeks.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily, Scarlet,” Len said with a small smile. He ran his thumb under the speedster’s eye and wiped away the tears. Barry leaned into Len’s touch. “Come here.”

Barry inched closer to Len, his hands shifting down and wrapped around the older man’s shoulders. Len stiffened before melting into Barry’s embrace, wrapping his arms around the speedster’s waist. Len’s nose was nuzzled in Barry’s hair and Barry’s chin was hooked on Len’s shoulder.

“Don’t ever do that to me again,” Barry murmured through sniffles.

“What’s going on?” Jax muttered to Sara. Sara quirked his eyebrow at him and nudged him softly in the side. Her arms were folded across her chest as she leaned against the control console. 

“I think we might’ve just found out who Leonard’s boyfriend is.”

“Nah, Barry wouldn’t,” Jax replied, looking at the two men embracing.

“Yeah, plus isn’t Barry into Iris?” Ray asked as he swooped in to stand next to Sara. 

“I’m just saying that “just-friends” don’t hug like that for this long,” Sara replied. The two men sighed, but didn’t bother moving.

“No promises, but I’ll try my best,” Len said, his voice etched with tiredness. 

“Please, Len. Just promise.”

“I don’t wanna make a promise I can’t keep,” Len said as he pulled away from Barry ever so slightly. He held Barry’s face in his hands, wiping away the final remains of the wetness on the younger man’s cheeks. “I’m done doing that to you.”

Barry gave a small nod accompanied by a little half smile. “I missed you.”

“I missed you as well.”

“I thought I was never going to see you again. Lisa and I were gonna start planning your memorial tomorrow.”

“I’m right here, Barry. Don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.”

“Looks like I have to call Lisa,” Barry said with a light laugh.

“You do that,” Len hummed. “But first.”

“Wha-” Barry was cut off by Len’s lips pressing against his own. Barry let out a soft sigh as he held onto lapels of Len’s coat. 

“Well I’ll be damned, boys,” Sara smirked. “Took them long enough.”

“Jefferson, are you about ready to leave because- Great Scott!” Stein said, halting in his tracks as he looks at the couple in the middle of the room. “Since when was this a thing?”

“So Barry _is_ the secret boyfriend,” Jax muttered, high eyes widened slightly. 

“Took you guys long enough,” Mick said gruffly, pushing himself off the wall and walking towards the group. 

“You knew?” Sara asked.

“Found out the hard way. That’s the last time Len and I share a safe house,” Mick replied.

“So you're saying that you kept quiet about this and didn’t say anything,” Stein asked.

“Gotta agree with Gray. I mean we both starting somewhat caring about this and you didn't say a thing, even when Sara started the pool.”

“Not my place,” Mick shrugged. Rip walked out of his office, pausing at the doorway to look at Barry and Len. He blankly blinked at them before walking towards the group.

“When did Mr. Allen get here?” Rip asked to nobody in particular. 

“Ten minutes ago,” Ray said, peering at his watch. 

“Got it.”

“You knew too?” Ray asked, observing Rip’s blank expression.

“I used to be a Time Master, Mr. Palmer.” Ray sighed and Jax rolled his eyes. 

Barry broke the kiss, softly laughing. 

“Didn’t think I was that rusty.”

“No! No, I’m not laughing at you, Lenny,” Barry blushed. “I just can’t believe your here. That I’m touching you and seeing you and hearing you. I thought this would never happen again.”

“You could’ve run back in time. I hear your pretty good at that.” Barry’s expression dropped.

“Shut up,” Barry said sternly, smacking Len’s arm. In a hushed voice, he added, “How’d you find out about that anyways?”

“I was in the Oculus explosion, I know everything.”

“Welcome aboard, Mr. Allen-Snart!” Gideon’s voice said, ringing through the ship.

“Woah woah, wait,” Sara said. “You guys are married?”

“What?” Barry’s eyebrows scrunched together. “No.”

“Gideon,” Rip hissed. “It’s 2016.”

“My apologies. Hello, Mr. Allen.”

“Hey, Gideon…” Barry said slowly. “Wait, Rip, how’s Gideon here?”

“Gideon is my Al.”

“But I haven’t created Gideon yet.”

“I got assigned Gideon 2160. Gideon has only had one other official owner before myself, which was you.”

“Right,” Barry whispered.

“You created Gideon?” Ray whispered in awe. 

“Not yet. In the future, yes.”

“Cool,” Ray smiled. 

“Can I be a bridesmaid at the wedding,” Sara asked, looking at Barry and Len.

“At the wedding,” Len stated, raising an eyebrow.

“Gideon sort of dropped the bomb, Leonard. It’s no longer a question of if, but when I get to be a bridesmaid.”

Len rolled his eyes before facing Barry.

“Why don’t you say we get out of here,” he drawled. Barry smirked and took Len’s hand in his. 

“Eager now, aren’t we?”

“Go home,” Mick groaned. He had to deal with this stuff before they became Legends and the waverider was the only place where he was free from their relationship. Mick simply just didn’t care about romance and would rather not hear about it, or see it.

“Okay,” Barry said. “We should all do lunch soon!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go,” Mick said, waving them away. Barry beamed before speeding away with Len in a blink of an eye. 

“Barry wasn’t even in the pool,” Jax sighed.

“Who would’ve thought, Enemies to Lovers,” Ray laughed as he double checked his things.

“Allen-Snart,” Jax snorted before picking up his bag from one of the chairs. 

“If anything, I would’ve thought that they would’ve taken Barry’s name,” Ray said, adjusting his satchel on his shoulder.

“Barry Snart sounds pretty bad,” Sara snorted.

“Are we really talking about last names?” Stein asked. The team shrugged.

“We could talk about how they're definitely not talking about their last names right now, if you catch my drift.”

“Sara!”

“Sara, no.” Sara laughed as she picked up her duffel. She gave the team a little salute.

“And that’s my cue. See you at the wedding.”

Jax and Stein watched as Sara left the room before looking at each other.

“Wait, Barry was our ride,” Jax said, trailing off. Stein sighed.

“I’ll go call a cab.”


End file.
